What Exactly Would This Be?
by music4soul
Summary: Nagihiko argues with himself over whether or not he was actually going on a date with Rima. Oneshot


**!!!!SPOILERS FOR SHUGO CHARA PARTY EP 7!!!!**

**OMFG I'M SO HAPPY I STILL CAN'T GET OVER IT AHHHHHHHHHHHH -exploding with happiness-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't won Shugo Chara. But I am very happy about the latest episode 8DDDDDD.**

**Edit: Originally part of Strange Happenings**

* * *

**What Exactly Would This Be?  
**

* * *

**Seiyo Academy. 3:55p.m.**

"Okay, class you may have the remaining time to do as you like." The teacher sighed as he flopped down on his chair. The class cheered and hurriedly went to their friends' desks and talked about, well, normal things. Having nothing better to do, Nagihiko pulled out a book. It was actually a very interesting book, but he just couldn't pay attention for some reason. After rereading a paragraph at least five times to comprehend what it was saying, he gave up. It must have been because of yesterday. He recalled as he remembered having to dress and undress multiple times between Nadeshiko and Nagihiko because of Rima.

"I swear, she's trying to kill me." He muttered to no one in particular. But at least she kept my secret. He smiled to him self and laid his head on his desk…….something clicked. His mind reeled back to the events that took place this morning.

**Royal Garden. Before School**

_"Thanks for keeping this quiet." Yes, I had said that._

_"I'll keep your secret but you might have to do me a few favors in return." Yes..._

_"L-like what?"_

_"Say, treating me to a parfait on our way back home from school today?" ….What was that?_

_"Huh?" My oh-so smart answer._

_"No problem right, Na-gi-hi-ko?" ….Had she been flirting with me?!_

**Present Time**

Nagihiko stared at the front of the classroom, eyes wide in shock. _I'm taking Rima Mashiro on a date. No, no, no, I'm just doing her a favor. But if you asked 'can you do me a favor' you'd technically be asking them on a date and I'm returning a favor to Rima but_…In the midst of his inner conflict, he hadn't noticed the bell ringing, signaling the end of the school day, and the start of his 'date'. The teacher, noticing the boy was the only one left in the classroom, approached the boy.

"Fujisaki-san?" Nagihiko didn't respond, the teacher lightly shook his shoulder. "Fujisaki-san? The bell has already rung, please go home now." Nagihiko suddenly snapped his head up from deep thought. The bell rung. The bell rung. Nagihiko sprung up, surprising his teacher, gathered his belongings and dashed for the door, saying a quick farewell and apology to his teacher. He ran towards the front gates of the school and let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that Rima had not yet arrived. He stood next to one of the two post and straightened himself up, brushing off some imaginary dust from his pants. As he tugged at his jacket, a voice sounded from behind him.

"What are you doing." Statement, not a question. There could only be one person. Nagihiko turned and tried to act composed.

"Nothing, Rima-chan. Just waiting for you." He replied with a slight chuckle. She gave him a look, but took the excuse anyway.

"Come on." She smiled at him as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the direction of the local café. _This isn't a date, right? Yeah, we're just two friends hanging out after school at a place that just happens to be a popular dating place. This, isn't, a date. Wait, no, it might be a date. But, we're just friends, right? Of opposite genders, and I'm treating her, and right now we're holding hands….WE'RE HOLDING HANDS_. Nagihiko snapped his eyes towards the hand that was holding Rima's, her small hand fitting perfectly in his unconscious clasp. His other hand was in his pocket, his book bag held tight between his arm and his side. He looked down at their hands in panic. Stop! Think about something else. He told himself. Nagihiko peeked over to the other side of Rima and saw her carrying her own book bag in her hand. Well, mind as well be a gentleman.

"Would you like me to hold your bag for you?" He asked. Rima snapped her head to look at him, startled by his sudden question. He smiled at her. Rima smiled back and handed him the bag.

"Thanks Nagihiko." There is was. No suffix. Nagihiko took the bag and put it under his arm, under his book bag. Nagihiko took Rima's hand again. The girls had no objection. Maybe this was a date…

**Luna Café**

"20 questions?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, 10 for me, 10 for you. We alternate turns." Nagihiko leaned his elbows on the table.

"Okay. You go first." Nagihiko thought for a bit.

"Did you ever have short hair?"Rima blushed and immediately denied it.

"NO." Nagihiko smirked.

"You have to tell the truth Rima-chan."

"Whatever. You said 20 questions, not 20 truths." Nagihiko put his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you turn." The boy told her. Rima scrutinized him.

"Have you ever been gender confused?" Nagihiko glared at her. "It's a sincere question, I'm not trying to make fun of you." Rima excused. Nagihiko sighed, then looked at her.

"No."Rima shrugged. "Have you ever been to another continent?"

"Two months living in Hawaii."

"Only two months?"

"Mama decided to move back to Japan after Papa's skin started peeling from the sunburns." Rima shuddered at the memory. Nagihiko shuddered at the mental image. "Moving on. Have you ever had any pets?"

"Believe it or not, I used to have a mouse." He chuckled.

"Mouse? But I thought Temari-"

"Used too. Then Temari hatched." Rima's mouth formed an 'o'. "Pen or pencil?"

"Pen. What would you do with $100?"

"Absolutely nothing. Do you like any sports? At all?"

"No. Have you ever broken any bones?"

"Just my thumb, but Mother still got supremely mad at me. Are you an environmentalist?"

Rima shrugged. "I recycle, I guess. What's your favorite hobby?"

"I actually like taking pictures." Nagihiko smiled. "Why are you so jealous of my friendship with Amu?"

"Just because." She replied without missing a beat. Nagihiko sweat-dropped. "Have you ever stolen something?" She eyed him warily.

"No. What's your favorite type of flower?"

"Honeysuckles. Do you like poetry?"

"Yeah. Would you kill me if I did Bala-Balance wrong?"

"No, I would cause you pain and suffering in which you have never experienced before." Nagihiko cringed at how lightly she said it. "What would you do if the world were to end the next day?"

Nagihiko put his finger to his lips and winked at her. "Classified." Rima pouted at him. "Do you sleep talk?"

"I don't know." Rima answered like it was obvious, which it kind of was. "Do you like anyone?"

Nagihiko leaned forward and smiled. "Maybe. Do you?" Rima stared at his smiling face and took some leftover cream and wiped it on his nose. Nagihiko fell back a bit and looked confused at what just happened. Rima smiled at his expression.

"Maybe." She got up from her seat and headed for the door. "I'm done." She called back to him. In one swift move, he drew out his wallet put some money on the table and followed after her. He took some of the cream off his nose as he used his other hand to open the door for Rima.

"Thank you! Come again!" The waitress smiled as Nagihiko and Rima left. "And bring your girlfriend!" The baker shouted from the kitchen. Nagihiko and Rima both faintly blushed and waved their goodbyes to the employees.

As Nagihiko walked Rima home, he came up with another question. "So, was treating you once really enough to repay the favor?" Nagihiko smiled at Rima. The girl smiled back.

"No, I don't think so."

"How about I buy you some ice cream tomorrow?" Nagihiko asked as they approached her house.

"Maybe…" Rima trailed off as she bounded up the steps to her front door. "We'll see." She told him and closed the door behind her. Nagihiko smiled and started walking home. Nope, definitely not a date.

* * *

**-still exploding-**

**Review! For the Rimahiko! **


End file.
